Lección
by Minino Rosa
Summary: A pesar del dolor, alguien tiene que aprender una lección muy especial.


**HOLA.**

* * *

Joey wheeler en una ocasión tuvo una familia feliz, una madre, un padre y una pequeña hermana menor, el jamás vio problema alguno en la dinámica familiar, claro que siendo un niño de solo siete años no percibía los problemas adultos como tales. Todo comenzó con un recorte en las horas de trabajo de su padre, se hicieron ajustes, él se molestó porque no tendría una bici nueva para navidad. Luego escuchó algunas discusiones, mamá estaba furiosa porque ya no se podían pagar los abonos de su auto y había que devolverlo, pasaron dos meses y su madre siempre estaba de mal humor, ya no hacia la comida, ni le recogía en el colegio, se preguntó varias veces: ¿Acaso mamá ya no me quiere?, pero por miedo jamás hizo esa pregunta en voz alta; poco después las cosas estuvieron peor, su padre estaba acorralado en la cocina con una mujer muy irritada gritándole, él intentó justificar la falta de dinero con la falta de más trabajo, el señor en un momento de desesperación le dijo a su mujer que se pusiera a trabajar para contribuir en el hogar, la ofendida mujer esa misma noche tomo sus maletas y a su hija pequeña y se fue a casa de sus padres… ella no regresó jamás… ni siquiera por él.

Adiós al amor y a la familia.

Joey creció afectado emocionalmente, su mente joven no podía comprender lo que pasaba, él sólo relacionó el mal carácter con la ausencia de amor. Su padre perdió el empleo en poco tiempo y los ahorros no habían durado nada, su madre había arrasado con todo lo de valor, pronto se vieron vendiendo el resto de las pertenencias para pagar la renta en un nuevo lugar, ya que tuvieron que desalojar la casa en la que habitaban debido a que era un lugar demasiado caro y no podían costearlo; luego vino algo mucho peor, su progenitor tomó gusto por el alcohol, fue cuestión de tiempo para que se convirtiera en adicción, una que el rubio tenía que buscar la manera de costear, barría calles, juntaba latas de aluminio, cartón y periódicos, se hizo mandadero, mesero, lavaplatos, lava carros y cualquier cosa que les pudiera dejar dinero.

Tiempo después conoció a Duke, un chico de cabellos negros y gran personalidad con el cual reía muchísimo, se enamoró perdidamente, sin embargo, el pelinegro pasó por unos días difíciles, el estrés de los exámenes, su trabajo como dueño de una pequeña tienda de artilugios tecnológicos y la presión de su familia terminó por ponerlo de malas. Y a pesar de que jamás fue ofensivo con Joey, el rubio no pudo evitar recordar como el mal humor de su madre había destruido todo su feliz mundo, por lo que en un intento de protegerse terminó cortando su relación de tajo, no quería exponerse a sufrir, su miedo a terminar dentro de una relación tóxica o de conveniencia se transformó en una fobia.

Aun así la vida le dio un último golpe, su papá murió de una falla hepática, cuando tenía 16 años; el estado no lo tocó aun siendo menor, ya que el demostró que podía mantenerse solo, a pesar de todo no había dejado nunca la escuela y aunque no tenía buenas notas tenía asegurado un lugar en la escuela técnica donde seguramente aprendería algo que le serviría como carrera a futuro, por ejemplo, reparador de aires acondicionados o electricista, lo cual sabía que dejaba buen dinero, el gobierno sólo le puso una condición: Debía vivir acompañado de algún adulto que le supervisara y eso lo puso triste, aunque no por mucho tiempo; Yugi le ofreció un cuarto en su casa, había espacio y entre los dos limpiaban la bodeguita donde ya no se guardaba nada importante, con el tricolor vivían dos personas más, el abuelo un adulto mayor muy carismático y Yami el hermano mayor del tricolor.

Era un buen amigo, un hermano, un integrante más para la familia Muto, así se lo repetían ellos, Yugi era su mejor amigo y compañero de clases, Yami era genial y súper inteligente y el abuelo siempre le daba buenos consejos y orientación con mucho cariño, los apreciaba demasiado, pero quien le llamaba más la atención era el tricolor mayor, el cual lucía una sonrisa hermosa y con un carácter fuerte y amable conquistaba sin siquiera quererlo.

El problema con ese chico era su novio, con el cual ya tenía una relación de 3 años y planes de matrimonio para el siguiente año aun cuando no había fecha estipulada, y solo tenía 19 años, Joey no entendía por qué se casaría tan pronto, el tipo que había conquistado el corazón del tricolor era Seto Kaiba, un empresario mayor de 25 años, sí, era atractivo, tenía un cuerpo espectacular muy bien trabajado y unos ojos azules preciosos, pero tenía un carácter que era literal endemoniado, en todo momento se miraba molesto, gritaba al hablar por teléfono, se retiraba bruscamente para según él arreglar asuntos que sus ineptos empleados no podían resolver, el tricolor se quejaba por lo poco romántico que era al hacer esas cosas, pero nunca lo dejo o le reclamaba otras cosas, por el contrario le justificaba y culpaba al estrés laboral al que su novio se sometía, el rubio estaba furioso, para él, el castaño era como su madre siempre de malas, no amaba a su novio y sólo lo utilizaba por comodidad, estaba convencido que al hartarse lo dejaría y el tricolor al igual que su papá se dejaría derrumbar y sufriría muchísimo y eso era algo que no podía permitir, pero Yami jamás escuchaba, necesitaba algo que al tricolor le hiciera desistir de sus planes de matrimonio, ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Entonces conoció por accidente un secreto.

-Joey ya te dije que no es necesario que me ayudes yo puede solo, mi habitación no es tan grande- dijo el tricolor mientras ponía algunas cosas en una caja, el tricolor pintaría su habitación por lo que necesitaba sacar sus pertenencias.

-Viejo, ya te dije no es molestia, además así no podrías negarme un favor a mí- rio fuerte al sacar su lado sinvergüenza.

\- Bueno, solo espero que no sea dinero, sabes que no tengo, jajaja- el tricolor se tomaba todo con buen humor.

-Oye viejo, ¿Dónde pongo estas cajas de zapatos?- esas cajas estaba debajo de la cama.

-Ponlas en el armario, mientras yo bajare a la primera planta estas y de paso traeré unos vasos con limonada antes de empezar a pintar – el tricolor salió tranquilo.

Mientras el rubio abría el armario y se dispuso a poner las cajas dentro pero como siempre hizo gala de su torpeza, la cajas cayeron y se regaron los zapatos, sin embargo dentro de una no había calzado, más bien cartas y tarjetas, todas ellas románticas, su curiosidad fue mucha y abrió una, era la nota más hermosa que jamás en su vida haba leído y lo que más llamo su atención era que estaban firmadas como DB, ¡oh por dios! no eran de Kaiba, alcanzó a leer dos más antes de que Yami regresara y este se viera descubierto.

-Yami ¡tienes un admirador secreto!- expresó con una sonrisa enorme y unas ligeras lágrimas de alegría.

Yami entonces lo confeso todo, la cosa con el admirador comenzó antes de Kaiba, el comenzó a recibir cartas y tarjetas un año antes de que comenzara su noviazgo, las cartas era románticas y siempre le sacaban sonrisas, pero su corazón había sido robado por Kaiba en cuanto lo conoció.

-¿Cómo puedes rechazar unas palabras tan hermosas, por un hombre tan amargo?- cuestionó sin comprender nada.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero, son solo palabras, si son bellas y muy dulces, pero con Kaiba son hechos, acciones, él está conmigo, me habla y me besa con tanta pasión, no puedo evitar amarlo, aun cuando me guste recibir notas tan románticas- el tricolor estaba contemplando las notas.

-¿Aún recibes cartas?- preguntó confuso el rubio ya que él dio por sentado que al empezar la relación con el castaño ya no las había aceptado.

-Cada martes sin falta me llega una tarjeta o una carta, con la más delicada poesía, no sabes cuánto adoro leer estas notas- confesó ruborizado.

-¿Y sabes quién las envía? – estaba muy curioso.

-No, jamás me he atrevido a contactarlo, no quiero romper la magia- su semblante aunque sonreía, tenía un toque melancólico en su mirada- sabes me encantaría que seto en algún momento me dijera algo parecido, pero él es como es y así soy feliz de todas maneras.

\- Sabes lo que pienso de él- masculló entre dientes molesto por la devoción con la que Yami hablaba.

\- Lo sé, pero no existe nadie mejor para mí- dijo el tricolor antes de disponerse a abrir la primer lata de pintura.

Joey se puso a pensar, por supuesto qué si existía una persona mejor para Yami y ese era el famoso DB, y claro que lo encontraría y lo animaría a conquistar a su amigo con tal de alejarlo del infeliz de Kaiba.

Después de pintar la habitación, el rubio le preguntó cómo era que recibía la tarjeta, y supo que alguien la deslizaba por debajo de la puerta de atrás de la cocina a la hora en la que preparaba el desayuno, ese alguien era una niña, aunque no sabía quién era, sabía que era de una escuela cercana por el uniforme que portaba, eso fue suficiente para que el detective Joey apareciera.

Muy temprano el martes salió de la casa pero no se alejó, caminó por la acera de atrás y se escondió tras unos basureros, esperó paciente hasta que una chiquilla castaña apareció, tenía una carta en sus manos y la deslizó en su puerta echándose a correr, Yami salió solo unos segundos después logrando ver a la niña a la distancia sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta, el segundo paso fue seguir a la chiquilla hasta su escuela donde mintió y dijo que tenía una hermanita y que sus padres le habían mandado a solicitar informes para cambiarla, nadie le negó la información, una vez que supo el horario de salida, solo tuvo que esperar.

Vio a la pequeña salir muy contenta, y joey no tuvo problemas en acercarse a ella, de nuevo a base de mentiras.

-ANA – grito el rubio- espérame- agregó acercándose y tocándole el hombro al voltear la niña se disculpó rápido- perdona te confundí con la hermana de un amigo.

-Descuida- dijo la niña despreocupada.

-Oye ya que te interrumpí, tal vez tu sepas donde queda la calle central – preguntó inocente.

-Si es la que está por el parque donde yo juego- comunicó feliz

\- Ah, oye, Y sería mucha molestia si me indicas el camino?- sabía que todo sería más fácil si se ganaba su confianza- te compro un helado como pago.

-Vale, está muy cerca de mi casa – contestó

Solo fueron cuatro calles las que caminaron hasta el parque donde se detuvieron a comprar el helado prometido, a ellos se acercó un par de niños más.

-Nat, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el que parece el más grande

-Muy bien Abel, miren me gané un helado por ayudar a este chico a encontrar la calle central- presumió

-Hay que afortunada, siempre consigues que te paguen por cosas fáciles – hizo puchero el menor de los niños llamado Víctor.

\- Si como el señor de las cartas- dijo Abel el mayor

¿Cuál señor?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Es un secreto -dijo la niña molesta y sus amigos callaron- mejor me voy debo cambiar el uniforme, vendré después de comer – se despidió y marchó.

-Les compro un helado si me dicen quién es el señor de las cartas- propuso el rubio cuando la niña se alejó lo suficiente.

-¿Y tú porque tanto interés? - preguntó sospechando Víctor.

-Digamos que despertaron mi curiosidad- confesó, cosa que era cierta.

-Y ¿tu curiosidad solo vale un helado?- Abel se notaba que era muy listo, así fue como después de una pequeña negociación y 20 dólares los chicos hablaron.

Según los niños, un hombre muy mayor iba al parque los lunes por la tarde y escogía a alguno de los niños para entregar una carta el martes temprano, comenzando desde hace años con eso, para ellos ya era como una tradición y una suerte muy grande si los elegían.

Con paciencia esperó toda la semana y el lunes pasó toda la tarde vigilando a los niños, luego pasó algo extraño, un hombre peculiar que llamó mucho su atención apareció, iba caminado con su maletín en mano y tomo asiento, sacó unas hojas y comenzó a escribir algo, hasta que Nat se acercó a él y éste le extendió un sobre donde había metido la hoja en la que había estado escribiendo. ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! no podía ser cierto, pensó que era la coincidencia más bizarra del mundo.

No pudo acercarse al hombre estaba muy impactado, mucho menos decirle algo a Yami, vaya, ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta, era él…. ¡Por dios él!… No, ni siquiera su mente lo podía aceptar, lo más sensato era fingir que no sabía nada, no pudo dormir nada esa noche y otro día no quiso salir de su habitación, no quería verle la cara a Yami, eso equivalía a una dura derrota, al hecho de aceptar que…. no podía simplemente no, las cosas jamás habían sido como en su mente las imaginó, era difícil acepar que sólo su madre era una mala mujer que por capricho e interés propio había destruido a la familia, pero más difícil y doloroso el ver que no todos eran así, que las apariencias eran engañosas, que las personas podían ocultar facetas, que el amor debía afrontar los malos humores y cualquier otro problema.

Fue ya pasada la tarde que salió vencido por el hambre y rogando porque le tricolor no estuviera en la cocina, pero su sorpresa fue mayor, estaba parado esperándolo en el pasillo con un sobre amarillo en la mano, Yami le dio el sobre al parecer tampoco sabía que decir.

A mí amado Yami:

Eres el sueño en el cual descanso,

la flor más bella carmesí,

el motor que el cielo usa para vivir

la sombra que refresca la tarde,

como no amarte, como no desearte.

Eres el cristal por el cual miro al mundo,

la dulzura más espesa que la miel,

el amor de mi vida,

la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida.

¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

PD: Tu amigo rubio me buscó, sabe quién soy, él te llevara a mí cuando tengas una respuesta, te llevaré camelias rojas tus favoritas. Te amo, siempre tuyo DB.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo fue que diste con él- dijo el tricolor- este era mi secreto, algo con lo que yo podía soñar, esta persona con sus palabras hace que por un momento me sienta especial, pero es Seto el que con un simple beso me hace sentir el rey del universo, quién provoca que mi corazón lata desbocado, sólo con él me quiero casar, y no importa lo que digas, si estas o no de acuerdo, no te permitiré interferir, quiero que me lleves con DB para rechazarlo adecuadamente y después me acompañes con Seto para explicarle todo y pedirle perdón por no decirle nada.

Joey no podía decir nada, solo agachó la cabeza y asintió- el lunes en la tarde en el parque, ahí lo encontraras… lo encontraremos- se corrigió.

La espera fue tortuosa, el rubio se carcomía por dentro de los nervios y Yami ni se diga, agradeció que Kaiba tuviera mucho trabajo ocupándolo esos días. Pero la espera siempre termina y el día llego. Mientras caminaba al parque Yami trataba de repasar algunas líneas que sonaran bien y amables para despedirse definitivamente de su admirador secreto, era doloroso, pero solo por costumbre, lo único que esperaba fue que su novio no se enfadara mucho con él.

El parque estaba lleno de niños y Joey llevó a Yami a sentarse a la misma banca que ocupaba el enamorado para escribir, esperaron poco tiempo cuando Yami sintió un aroma muy particular, era camelias y el viento venia de sus espaldas, lo que quería decir DB estaba parado atrás de la banca, cerró sus ojos un momento mientras respiraba profundamente antes de voltear, su mirada se inundó con la vista de un gran ramo de flores carmesí, cuando éste desapareció de su campo de visión, solo quedó esa persona frente a él y comenzó a llorar sin poderse contener.

-SETO – gritó y se tiró a sus brazos.

-¿Te sorprendí? – preguntó arrogante.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- aunque fue en reproche, no lo liberó de su abrazo.

-Cuando te vi la primera vez tenías 15 y yo 21, no estaba seguro de poderme acercarme a ti sin que tu familia lo tomara mal. Además eras tan feliz con tu secreto, me gustaba que te sintieras así, aparte siempre me demostraste que yo era más importante para ti que la simple curiosidad de alguien a quien no conocías, así de seguro estaba de tu amor- expresó.

-¿Por qué firmabas DB?- preguntó curioso y confundido el tricolor.

-Por el dragón blanco- contesto simplemente y ambos sonrieron.

Yami en ese momento recordó a Joey y lo miró, éste estaba que no se contenía de llorar- gracias por la gran lección que me han dado- dijo el rubio y se retiró, en definitiva la pareja estaba destinada a la felicidad y él ya no se opondría a eso jamás.

* * *

 **HOLA de nuevo.**

 **Tengo que sacar varias ideas que tengo pendientes, espero que les gusten.**

 **Dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos.**

 **Disculpen la ortografía.**

 **Gracias a los que leen :-)**


End file.
